


Na mea a pau. (Everything)

by thelayuplesbian



Series: You saved me. [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angst, Boys In Love, Episode: s02e10 Ki'ilua (Deceiver), Falling In Love, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, M/M, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 17:14:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17084426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelayuplesbian/pseuds/thelayuplesbian
Summary: "You're an idiot," Danny says into his chest and Steve just hums. "I know."





	Na mea a pau. (Everything)

**Author's Note:**

> tbh the summary of this work is a summary of their entire relationship ANYWAYS i watched s2e10 and this came to me after i got over my broken heart bc OW

He knew it, he knew he should have yelled at Steve not to go to North fucking Korea but he couldn't. He understood the desperation of losing someone you love, of course, he does, he moved to Hawaii just to see his daughter every other weekend. Danny calls the satellite phone, twenty times at least and nearly breaks down. They're trying to figure out what to do when Jenna calls, tells him she screwed up, Wo Fat had Steve and Danny thinks his heart may have stopped.

So he does the only thing he can think of, he gets Joe and begs the governor for help. The governor can't help but Joe can, they board a plane with him and Seal Team 9. The entire trip there he thinks about Steve. When he met the asshole he didn't know he'd change his life completely, force his way in and make a home in his heart. He thinks about all the bickering, sarcasm, and the genuine fondness of each other. He thinks about how Grace loves her Uncle Steve, how people think they're a couple, how he has this urge to protect him from all the bad things.

Danny comes to a conclusion then, ten minutes before they land, he loves Steve, he's  _in_ love with Steve and needs him more than he's ever needed anyone before. They hit South Korea, Joe cashes in a favor and gets them helicoptered in close to where they were holding Steve. Lori and Frank find the convoy, turns it around and there's a shootout when the team finds it. He focuses on shooting, doesn't focus on the fact that Steve might not be in there. When he looks in the back of one of the trucks he nearly cries.

"Danny?" Steve croaks, he's bloodied and beaten but it's Steve. "Where's Wo Fat?" Steve asks as Danny is untying his wrists. "Just shut up would ya," Danny murmurs as he finishes untying the rope and pulls Steve into a hug. He holds him there for a second, in his chest, lets it register that he's safe and alive. Then Danny does something he's thought of a million times, he kisses Steve. It's desperate and not at all how he wanted their first kiss to be but Steve is kissing back and it feels like coming home.  "Takes me nearly dying for you to finally do that?" Steve whispers when they break apart and Danny huffs. "Didn't I tell you to shut up?" But there's no heat behind it, he says it with a smile and out of breath, Steve kisses him gently again. "Let's go home, Danno," Steve says and Danny kisses him again before he and Chin help him out of the truck.

They manage to get everyone into the chopper and Steve looks at him with such fondness it nearly kills him right then and there. "No, you can thank me when we get back to Oahu," Danny says and Steve just chuckles and reaches for his hand. "You can thank me by being the best man at my wedding," Chin says and everyone looks at him with a bit of a shocked expression. "I'm getting married!" Everyone congratulates him and Danny bites back telling him not to. That getting married is the worst because getting divorced in a weird way was the best thing to ever happen to him. He met Steve, the team and now he thinks that marrying the right person couldn't be that bad.

Once they get home, Steve is rushed to the hospital, there's an ambulance waiting for them and he gets in without thinking, holds Steve's hand the entire ride. They tell him the worst of it is a couple of bruised ribs and stitches on his forehead and let him see Steve when he's patched up. He looks smaller in a hospital bed and Danny just sighs as he sits in the chair next to it. "C'mere," Steve mumbles and grabs his hand, pulling him onto the bed and wrapping him in a hug. "You're an idiot," Danny says into his chest and Steve just hums. "I know."

They don't talk about the kisses, not until they're at Steve's place and Danny is in the kitchen trying to find something edible. "You kissed me," Steve says as he leans against the kitchen island. Danny turns around and sighs. "Yeah, I'm- uh sorry about that," He doesn't meet Steves eyes until he feels a hand under his chin. "Why on earth would you be sorry for that?" His breath hitches and Steve kisses him slow and sweet. "You can kiss me whenever you want, Danno." So he does, his hands find Steve's jaw and he kisses him like he's thought about since he started calling him Danno. 

"What are you doing Friday night?" Danny asks with his hand resting on Steve's neck after they've broken apart. "You askin' me on a date, jersey boy?" Steve rumbles and his lips find Danny's neck. "Yeah, yeah I am." He manages to get out and feels more than hears Steve chuckle. "Then I'm going on a date with you," Steve says and Danny smiles. The next two days at work are fun, mainly the same. They catch some bad guys and fill out the paperwork but any free time they have is spent pressed up against one another making out like teenagers.

Steve picks Danny up for the date, taking the Camero and takes them to the little poke place they both love. They eat and talk, laughing like they always do but with a game of footsie going and holding hands when they leave. When they get out to the car Danny finds himself pressed against it and Steve is kissing him, he gives back as good as he gets. "Your place or mine?" Steve asks huskily and Danny barely suppresses a shiver and gives Steve an unimpressed look. "You've seen my place right? It's a shithole." Steve chuckles at that and kisses him again. "So mine?" Danny finds himself nodding.

He feels like a teenager again, giddy and falling in love for the first time. It's not the first time but God, he hopes it's the last. They kiss all the way up to Steve's bedroom as soon as they get in the house, which is difficult since they have to go up steps and Danny nearly trips to Steve just hoists him up, Danny wraps his legs around Steve and they kiss until his back hits a mattress. Steve unbuttons his shirt, pressing kisses down his torso as he goes and Danny manages to breathe out a 'wait' before he reaches his belt. Steve stops and looks at Danny curiously, Danny smiles and kisses him lightly. "I want this, believe me, I really want this. But I don't want a fling with you, I want," he tries to find the words and Steve smiles down at him. "Everything." He decides on and breathes out.

"Everything?" Steve asks and God it's hard not to kiss him again but he refrains. "I want you in every way I can get you. You mean a lot to me, don't let it go to your head." He says and Steve snorts. "You'd seriously want to date me?" When Steve asks him this his heart breaks a little, he can hear the self-doubt and kisses him again. "More than you know," He mumbles against his lips. "Danny Williams," Steve whispers and presses him back into the bed, hovering over him with a soft smile. "Will you be my boyfriend?" He nods again and pulls Steve down into a kiss, managing to slip his shirt off the rest of the way.

Later he's getting a glass of water in the kitchen, he's in a sweater too big for him that he had no idea Steve owned and his boxers. Steve hugs him from behind and rests his head on Danny's shoulder. "Come back to bed," Steve mumbles and Danny chuckles before interlacing their fingers and going back upstairs. The next morning Danny wakes up to a snoring super seal on top of him and his heart swells. He cards his hand through brown hair without thinking and Steve mumbles something incoherent and presses his face into Danny's chest. Then the phone rings and Steve groans before answering it with a sleep 'McGarrett'. "Yeah Kono, we'll be there. Mhm see you then," Steve says and hangs up the phone before curling around Danny.

"Kono wants to have lunch at Kamekonas to celebrate my rescue," Steve tells him and Danny kisses him lightly. "Okay, do you want to tell them?" Danny asks and he's a little scared of Steve's answer. "Yeah, I don't plan on letting you go for a long long time Danno," The navy man says more sincere than he's ever heard him say anything and he can't help but kiss Steve again. "We should probably get dressed," Danny mumbles against his lips and Steve just pins him to the bed again. "Or," He rumbles as his lips find the expanse of Danny's neck. "Or," Danny manages to choke out as Steve sucks a mark into his neck.

Danny glares at Steve as he pulls the car into a parking space near Kamekonas. "You're worse than a teenager, do you see this? I have a literal hickey! You're a grown man!" Danny whines and Steve just pecks him on the lips to shut him up. "You love it. Everyone knows you're mine," Steve whispers in his ear and he shivers and gets out of the car. "You're a sixteen-year-old in a grown Navy Seals body, you know that?" Danny says as they're walking to the truck and Steve just laces their fingers together. Kono drops her fork when she sees her bosses, holding hands and taps Chin before pointing at them. "Finally!" Kamekona says very loudly and smacks Steve on the back. Chin honest to God giggles before he whispers something in Kono's ear and she giggles too.

"I'm surrounded by literal teenagers," Danny grumbles and Steve chuckles as they sit down. "So," Kono asks, drawing out the 'o'. "Hm?" Steve asks nonchalantly. "Oh right yeah, guys, this is my tiny grumpy boyfriend Danny," Steve says and loops an arm around Danny's shoulder, he leans into it a bit. Chin sighs and hands Kono a ten, Kamekona hands her a five. "You bet on us?" Danny asks and Kono just smiles and fans herself with her money. "Yep," she says with emphasis on the p. "How are any of you mature enough to operate a firearm?" Danny says mostly to himself and Steve kisses his cheek before getting up to buy them lunch. He feels his cheeks heat up and glares at Chin. "I'll literally kill you, Chin I swear to God." He says and Chin chuckles. "Or sic your superhero boyfriend on me."


End file.
